Akatsuki school
by bloodyakatsukifangirl
Summary: Nagato comes to school and meets Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan, and Yahiko. Though Yahiko likes Konan but so does Nagato. Who will Konan choose? Rated T for mild langauge.


**Hope you enjoy because I did this to make a new story for this account! Pein shrinks is getting popular so I decided to make this!**

**Please review!**

**Begin:**

It was a normal day in the Naruto world. Other then every kid from every village was starting school. There was only one kid who didn't want to go to school and that was Nagato.

"Just come on you'll be late for school!" Nagato's mom was getting impaient. (Yeah he still has his mom on here)

"For the last time, call me PEIN!" Nagato growled.

"Whatever dear now come on. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends!" his mom smiled.

"Yeah right mom." Nagato mumbled.

"Just come on." Nagato's mom disappeared.

"Fine." Nagato disappeared too.

Nagato and his mom appeared in the the front of the school. It was a nice grassy area and a giant school building. There were kids everywhere playing on the playground. Nagato was going into kindergarten.

"Have a nice day." Nagato's mom disappeared.

"Well here goes nothing." Nagato thought.

Nagato walked in the gate to the school and stood in the playground. A few kids looked at him. A few kids just kept playing.

"Hey there!" a boy silver haired waved at Nagato.

"Uh hi..." Nagato said shyly.

The kid walked up to him. "New here?"

"Yes..." Nagato answered.

"Well I've only been here for a year thanks to pre-school. What is your name?" the boy asked.

"I'm Nagato but I like to be called Pein." Nagato answered quietly.

"Well I'm Hidan. Nice to meet you Nagato." Hidan stuck out his for Nagato to shake.

Nagato slowly shook his hand. "Nice..to meet...you too."

"Hey Hidan what are doing?" a kid with a mask on and green eyes came up.

"Just greeting the new kid Kakuzu-chan." Hidan said.

Kakuzu looked at Nagato. "So you're the new kid?"

"Yes...my name is Nagato..." Nagato answered.

"Well my name is Kakuzu, plessure to meet you." Kakuzu did a small bow.

"He is very formal." Hidan whispered to Nagato.

"We'll show you around." Kakuzu offered.

"Um okay..." Nagato said.

"Shy at all?" Hidan asked.

"Just a little...nervous..." Nagato replied quietly.

"Why? And why are your eyes covered by your hair?" Kakuzu questioned.

"No reason..." Nagato answered quickly.

"Uh okay, well lets show you around. And then meet the other kids." Hidan said.

"Okay..." Nagato said.

"Follow us." Kakuzu and Hidan started to walk off.

Nagato followed. They showed him where the classroom was, the bathroom, drinking fountains, and the whole playground.

"Hey guys who's that?" a boy with blue hair and skin ran up to them.

"Oh hey Kisame, this is Nagato, a new kid." Hidan told him.

Kisame looked at Nagato and smiled his sharkish smile. "Hey Nagato, my name is Kisame. My friends call me Kisa."

"Uh okay..." Nagato said shyly.

"Is he shy?" Kisame asked.

"He said a little nervous." Kakuzu answered.

"Hey let me call Itachi! He is nervous too! Itachi-san!" Kisame called.

A boy with black hair and red sharrigon eyes came to them slowly.

"What....?" Itachi asked.

"This is Nagato, a new kid, he is nervous like you." Kisame pointed at Nagato.

"Well...nice to meet you...I'm Itachi." Itachi looked at Nagato.

"Yeah..." Nagato just nodded.

"Hey guys who is that un?" a blond boy came up to them.

"Hey Deidara, this is Nagato. A new kid." Hidan looked at Nagato.

"Well hey! I'm Deidara un! My Danna calls me brat un." Deidara smiled at Nagato.

"I'm...Nagato." Nagato said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey maybe I'll get Sasori-no-Danna. He would love to meet you hmm." Deidara said.

"Okay..." Nagato was still kind of quiet.

"Sasori-no- Danna un!" Deidara called.

A red head boy started to head over there. "What brat?"

"I want you to meet the new kid un." Deidara pointed at Nagato.

Sasori looked at Nagato. "Hey I'm Sasori."

"Hey...my name is...Nagato." Nagato waved a little.

"Hey guys!" another boy ran over there. He had an orange mask and black hair.

"Oh no Tobi is coming un." Deidara mumbled.

Tobi ran up to them. "Who is this?" Tobi looked at Nagato.

"I'm...Nagato." Nagato told him.

"Hi Nagato, I'm Tobi and I'm a good boy!" Tobi said happily.

"Who are we missing?" Hidan asked.

"Konan." Kakuzu answered. "and Zetsu."

All the kids stopped in their tracks once they heard that name Konan.

"Hey Konan come here!" Hidan yelled.

A girl with blue hair walked over there and all the kids moved out of her way.

"What?" Konan asked.

"We want you to meet the new kid, Nagato." Hidan pointed at Nagato.

Once Konan saw Nagato she felt great for some reason. "Hey there I'm Konan!" she smiled.

"Um...I'm Nagato..." Nagato felt something seeing her.

"You mind if I call you Nagato-sama?" Konan asked.

"No..not at all..." Nagato answered.

Just then another kid came over and he had green hair and a venus fly-trap appearence. He had a white side of his face and a black side.

"Hey guys." the white side smiled.

"Who is that?" the black side asked rudly.

"Zetsu, this is Nagato, a new kid." Hidan said.

"Well nice to meet you." the white side sounded kind and sweet.

"Yeah hi." the black side sounded evil.

"Hey....?" Nagato looked kind of confsued.

"Hey Konan come on lets go play on the swings!" a boy with pointy orange hair came over.

"Oh hey Yahiko." Konan smiled.

"Who is that?" Yahiko looked at Nagato.

"New kid, Nagato is his name." Konan answered.

"Oh I see." Yahiko could see something between Konan and Nagato.

The bell rang and the kids that Nagato met told him to follow. He started to until Yahiko grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Listen Nagato, I see you like Konan." Yahiko growled.

"Um...maybe..." Nagato siad.

"Well stay away from her kid. She is mine." Yahiko pushed Nagato down then started to walk.

Nagato got up and dusted himself of, then went to class.


End file.
